It's not rain drops fall on the heads
by RandomOtakuGirlx2
Summary: Danger dolan and friends were busy while it was raining frogs and toads outside. However today will be a different day fro them.


It was a beautiful morning….NO! Scratch that shit! It was raining fucking frogs and toads, man!, everywhere you look! While all that crap was happening, Nixxiom was outside in the smoking garden, and he was fucking singing in that downpour. "Sup-pa-rol~Sup pa rol~ Suuuup- paaaaaaaa- rooooool~"

25 Minutes, of chaos and the sound of horrible singing, later~~

Inside the office, Hellbent and Dolan were already making out like the savages they are. MLG MAN. After Nixxiom finished his song, he returned inside by ramming into the door, with the full force of his body, knocking the door onto the ground like the salvage he is, but instead of the door making a loud bang, it slowly drifted to the ground like a falling leaf. As he walked away, the whole door frame fell forward causing the doorway to be blocked. Humming his little song of "Sup-pa-rol" to himself, he walked by the main office, overhearing Melissa and Doopie lecturing Hellbent about what happened outside. Not wanting to walk into the conversation, he turned into a ninja and hid into the shadows. Slowly creeping up like an assassin, he eavesdrop like the MLG he is.

"Why couldn't you just call an Exterminator just like we said, Hellbent! Now we have to deal with these frog-fuckers!" Melissa yelled.

"Summoning them is way better than wasting money on a person. MAGIC IS FUCKING MAGICAL, WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND." Hellbent replied back, his arms going all squiggly like noodles.

"He's right, Melissa, besides, Dolan used all of our money on the Eiffle tower of paper clips." Doopie said, tying her arms together. Nixxiom started to chant "sup" out of nowhere, as he slowly slide to the trio  
Hellbent couldn't take this anymore.

"WELL FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" Hellbent says as he changed into a racecar (Transformers sound effect) and zoomed out of there. "ZOOM ZOOM MOTHERFUCKERS" Hellbent yelled as one of the race car's door windows opens and Hellbent hand comes out with his middle figure aiming up in the air, like the savage he is.

Out in the distance, Pringle just explode for no reason, as he saw Hellbent drive passed him, his exhaust shooting out rainbows and uni-dragons. Melissa and Doopie stood there with faces of the lost, as Nixxiom continued to do his chants, excepted it was bit more as if he was trying to summon something. With a shrug, seeing Doopie and Melissa are statues now, Nixxiom went on his merry way, skipping away, with small chants of sup as he went to the break room in the speed of a racing tortoise.

Nixxiom then proceed to breaking down the door with a smile on his face.  
"HEY OH SUPPY YO WHAT IS THE SUP UP PEEPS" Nixxiom smiled, dabbing and doing a breakdance in the room. Looking up, he saw dolan and Hellbent in snake positions.

"WAT TEH FUK NIXXIOM, Y U GO BREKIN' DOWRS NAW?" Pringle said before blowing up again. Nixxiom gasped and yelled "WHY COULDN'T IT BEEN MEH! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Meanwhile, Dolan and Hellbent had shounen eyes, looking deep into their eyes, like tunnel drills. Hellbent then started cuddling up with Dolan, like happy fries drenched in ketchup, looking back into Dolan's eyes.

"Dolan…" Hellent said. "Hellbent" Dolan replied. "Dolan" "Hellbent" "Dolan" "Hellbent" "NIXXIOM~!" Nixxiom yelled out, coming in between them as they were about to kiss., which instead, kiss Nixxiom cheeks. "OH HOT YEAH SUPPYS! LET GET THIS ON SUPPERS!"

Nixxiom yelled out, grabbing both of their asses, as Hellbent caught on fire due to anger. Melissa came in to get something, only to see the start of a war. "Fuck this shit I'm out… Fuck this shit I'm out" She says calming, her hands in the air as she slowly backed herself out of some gay porn. Hellbent on the other hand, turned super sayian out of anger and proceed to drop kick Nixxiom, only to hit Dolan straight in the abdomen, who was just standing there like a crossed eyed statue.

"NO MI AMOUR!" Hellbent said as he rushed to his lovers side, still in his super saiyan mode.

"H-Hellbent...I...i-" Dolan Muttered before getting cut-off by Nixxiom.

"YO SUP, HELLBENT YOU MUST BE TURNED ON LIKE A 9000 degree OVEN, HOT SUPPY MAN, IT BE SEXY AS H-E-L-L B-E-N-T-I-N-G."

"WHAT THE FUCK NIXXIOM, DOLAN IS DYING HERE AND ALL YOU DO IS JUST FLIRT?!" Hellbent yelled, as his eyes were on fire!

"But Hellbent, Dolan was just cold as ice towards me~ With you, he can be a fiery passion! We need THE PASSION SUPS SUPS AND THE SUPPER SUPS SUPPITY SUPS!" Nixxiom said, turning into a spaceship, with hundred of arms waving everywhere like tentacles. Dolan slowly looked over Hellbent, whispering his name. "Mi AMOUR! Don't move." Hellbent said, cradling his lover (you gotta do what he says) "Hellbent…..GO KICK HIS FUCKING ARSE TO THE GROUND! SHOW HIM THE TRUE POWER OF A MAGICAL GIRL!" Dolan yelled, doing a backflip to the sky.  
Hellbent pushed a button on his Dolan watch and yelled out "IN THE POWER OF MI AMOUR, i WILL STOP YOU!" The transformation started to begin, Hellbent's suit started to turn into a sailor magical uniform (kill-LA-KILL), with Fiery rain-bows, and a sword of Hell's Kitchen, held by the fiery chef himself. Standing there simply mesmerized, by Hellbent's gorgeous transformation, it is, HELL-BENTS, the magical warrior of space hell! Holding up his sword, he yelled,

"Tenta-Nixxiom! In the name of mi amour, I WILL STOP YOU!"

At that moment Nixxiom suddenly changed into a ravening tentacle monster with a pitch black cloak with squirming tentacles coming out, the only thing that made him look like Nixxiom was his face, sticking out of the pitch black cloak, smiling a disturbing grin. (imperial march)

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" Pringle said, only to be taken away by the tentacles before he could blow up again.  
"WELL FUCK THERE GOES THAT JOKE AGAIN" Dolan yelled, faceplanting TO THE GROUND. Hellbent started to fly towards to Tenta-Nixxiom, rainbows coming out of his tail. Nixxiom began to charge up his lasers. "SUUUUUU-UUUUUUP!" Nixxiom yelled, shooting out the lasers of shadows. Hellbent just dodge in time, readying his sword. "HAAAA YAAAA HYAA!" Hellbent yelled, as he start to fire hell's flame out of his sword towards the Tenta-Nixxiom.

'BLLLLLOOOOOORRRRGGGHHH- SUUUUUUUPPPERR AAAH SUPPPPSSSSSS" Tenta-Nixxiom said, his tentacles going all over the place until he fell to the ground, ded.

Hellbent turned back to normal as he ran to Dolan's side. "I did it, mi amour, I save the building… "Hellbent softly said, caressing Dolan's cheek. "Thank you….Hellbent…." Dolan, replied, closing his eyes and smiled…

"ANNND CUT!"  
Doopie said, with a smile on her face, looking at the mess in the break room. "The anime will be a hit now!" Doopie examined, as Hellbent sigh.  
"Fuck man, that was weird to do.." Hellbent said, taking out a smoke, sighing a bit.

"Yeah, that was weird, who on earth wrote this again?" Dolan replied, shaking his head.  
With a grunt, pulling himself out of a pile of garbage, Nixxiom replied, "Uh I don't know, probably two college girls? I don't even know… this is already creepy and weird as fuck."

"AAAAHHHH GET 'EM OFF MEEEEE!" Pringle yelled, getting out of a tangle of slimy black tentacles.

"Soo.. How did we got Pringle to blow up again?" Melissa asked, as Doopie smiled. "WITH SPECIAL EFFECTS OF COURSE!" The group of friends sighed, looking back of the title of the script that was sent to them.

"Let's not do this ever again." Dolan said,  
"Agreed" the group replied and the whole group left the break room. Besides Nixxiom who stayed behind, standing there still reminiscing about Hellbent in that kinky armor.

"Hehehe He was SUPer hot though…" Nixxiom said to himself before Falcon kicking down the break room door… again… and waltzing out into the hallway, looking all triumphant and proud, then tripping and falling on his face.

THE END


End file.
